1. Field of the Invention
As an owner of a ranch, including orchards, located near Yuba City, Sutter County, Calif., I frequent such ranch and orchards for the purpose of inspection, and the supervision of soil cultivation, irrigation, and harvesting of crops. Against this background of my activities, the present variety of peach tree was discovered by me.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present variety of peach tree is embraced by Class 43, Plants, of the United States Patent Office MANUAL OF CLASSIFICATION.
3. Prior Varities
Among existing varieties of peach trees which are known to me and mentioned herein, are the Andross, Fortuna, and Loadel; all unpatented.